A Single Summer's Happenstance
by UltimateParadox
Summary: Teasing Ouri is too much fun, but when he's running late, Keisei has little time for ice cream.


**A Single Summer's Happenstance**

_Uh oh_. Ouri was staring at the bandages on his fingers. Keisei withdrew his hands and put them under the table, rambling off a brainless comment he knew would serve to fluster his brother into ignoring the action. And, boy, did it work, sending Ouri's eyes climbing to the ceiling and turning his face and neck a brilliant pink color.

The boy could be just as fun to have around as he was _dangerous_ to have around.

"You mentioned something about ice cream?" Keisei asked. "Wow, that's kind of unexpected. A little too kinky for you, don't you think?"

"Shut up!" Ouri positively roared and Keisei fought most of the delight from his grin, but let the devilishness shine right through. "Because of that I'm not getting you any!"

It was a childish ploy that Keisei couldn't resist. Relaxing around Ouri was a great thing, a release he was happy for in his life, and every day Keisei sent up thanks for the boy's company. "That's so mean! Oh, Ouri-sama, please forgive this humble monk his transgression and bestow upon him the wonders of a frozen delight!"

"No!"

Giggles sounded behind him and Keisei grinned a little wider. An audience was always better and the little ones seemed eager to see more. Whispers of "Hanagami's gonna kill him!" met his ears.

"That's great to hear that you've forgiven me, Ouri," Keisei told him, and ignoring Ouri's shriek of disbelief, he continued, "but could I trouble you into getting two for me?"

"Two?" Ouri looked up at him like he'd grown a second head. Then, his eyes traveled to his stomach. "Are you eating your feelings, Brother? I think you _are_ putting on a little weight..."

"Wrong!" Keisei interrupted, bringing his hand down on his little brother's head with a firm grip. Roughly, he mussed up Ouri's hair, and despite the protests, he kept at it until Ouri managed to escape him by ducking down and out of reach.

From the floor, Ouri looked up at him with a glare, but Keisei still read the question in his eyes.

"I'm going to have to meet with a friend of mine soon, and I think an ice cream would be a good treat for her on such a hot day."

Judging from Ouri's awestruck face, Keisei figured he'd made a mistake somewhere in that sentence. He thought it over and couldn't find any issue, so why was...?

"A girl? You're going out on a date? No, I'm not buying your girlfriend an ice cream for you! Do it yourself! Aren't you supposed to be a monk, anyway?" Ouri yelled. He made his way out of the room, pointedly staring at a spot on the wall as he left. Keisei figured that Ouri had finally gotten the hang of avoiding his puppy dog eyes.

"Hanagami got mad!" cried Shouta, bouncing into the room. He ran up to the window and waved and when Keisei looked out he saw Ouri peddling out of the grounds on his bike.

"Yeah, he did," Keisei agreed, but still a small smile was on his lips.

* * *

><p>Makina was waiting for him and she was going to be <em>pissed<em> that he was late. Keisei rushed by the kitchen, stopping in his tracks before he plowed over two children running out with cups of ice cream in their hands. "No running in the house," he called to them, amused by their continued activity despite the 'okay's he heard them shout back.

"Brother?" Ouri's voice came from the kitchen and Keisei nearly swore. He had to _go_.

"Yes, Ouri?" he asked cheerily instead, poking his head into the kitchen. Small children were crowded around his brother, excited eyes watching the brown bag as he pulled the sealed cups from it.

Ouri pulled out two cups and held them out. "Here. For you and your...friend." He blushed furiously, then said, a little too loudly, "This is a one time thing! I won't do it again!"

Keisei accepted the cups with a rushed thank you and good-bye and Ouri had stood there, annoyed, but he didn't worry. Ouri was always a kind kid at heart and this gesture shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. He just hoped Makina would appreciate the present, as well.

Even if she didn't, Keisei told himself he'd make it up to Ouri later.

* * *

><p>Keisei didn't want that to be his brother waiting outside the house. It could have been anyone but Ouri.<p>

"Brother...is that an ice cream cup on your head? ...Is that melted ice cream in your hair?"

But, no, it was Ouri.

"Yes, Ouri. It turns out my friend isn't up to ice cream when she's angry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was honestly surprised by Shikabane Hime (for those of you who watch it on Netflix like I do, Corpse Princess). It's been a long time since I've watched a show that actually excited me, and I'm glad I found one. So I wrote a little thing.**

**Also, I love Keisei. I'm sad he spoilers. **


End file.
